The present invention relates to a system for advertising, in particular with the use of moving vehicles.
Advertising with view of the moving vehicles is known in the art, in particular the moving vehicles have displays which display corresponding advertising materials. However, these advertising materials are not specific to a zone of the moving vehicle. However, it is very important to display a corresponding advertising information at a zone when it will be most efficient.
Some of such systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,717,374; 5,914,654; 5,729,214; 5,627,549; 5,808,565; 5,214,793; 5,767,795; 5,664,948; 5,218,629; 5,963,280; 5,878,369; 6,060,993; 6,122,850; as well as European patent document EP 0349470. U.S. Pat. No. 6,060,993 discloses a mobile display system in which a controller is associated with the vehicle and operatably connected to a display so as to drive the display to generate a message, means operably connected to the controller generate signals indicative of the geographic location of the vehicle, and the controller receives the signals indicative of the geographic location of the vehicle and determining when the vehicle enters a different zone to display a different message. In this system the controller associated with the vehicle generates signals indicative of the geographic location of the vehicle and drive the display to generate a message in correspondence with the geographic zone of the vehicle. The system can be further improved so that it is not necessary for a controller associated with a vehicle to specifically control the display in the above mentioned manner. vehicle and displaying on the vehicle display an advertising information corresponding to a zone of determined location, and the advertising is performed in a corresponding zone, in which the advertising is most meaningful and efficient.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the present invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.
Accordingly, it is an object of present invention to provide a system of advertising, which avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
In keeping with these objects and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of present invention resides, briefly stated, in a source of advertising information adapted to transmit advertising informations of different contents substantially corresponding to objects to be advertised situated in different advertising zones and formed as a server means; a plurality of moving vehicles, each of said vehicles being provided with a receiver for receiving the advertising informations of different contents, each of said vehicles being provided with further means for receiving a signal which does not contain advertising information, each of said vehicles being provided with vehicle location determination allowing means adapted to allow determination of a location of a respective one of said vehicles, each of said vehicles being provided with a display for displaying advertising information, and said server means determining a zone in which the vehicle is located and transmitting to said further receiving means of the vehicle said signal which does not contain advertising information to select in a vehicle and display on said display a corresponding advertising information with a content which corresponds to the determined zone.
When the system of advertising is designed in accordance with the present invention, then a signal is submitted to the vehicle from the server in correspondence with the determined zone which signal does not contain an advertising information, but only provides selection in the